Fullmetal Alchemist: A Crossover Like no Other?
by OhHolyCow
Summary: Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Ling Yao, and Lan Fan become stranded in one strange land after another, gathering seals of many other worlds that can destroy the Homunculi. More inside!
1. The Beginning of the Beginning of part 1

Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Ling Yao, and Lan Fan become stranded in one strange land after another, gathering seals of many other worlds that can destroy the Homunculi. But things get complicated while competing with the Homunculi to find the seals. How will this unfold? What worlds will the five venture into? What friends will they meet along the way? And most importantly, will they all survive?

Fullmetal Alchemist: A Cross-over Like No Other?

Part One: The Quest Begins!

Before the story begins, let me just say this. This story is an Alternate Universe, but is still relative to the Manga. Also, Edward is still wearing his automail, but Alphonse isn't in his suit of armor after the first chapter. Not really sure why though, but I like this better! Also, Lan Fan has no automail, and all of the Homunculi are alive, except for Greed. Also, my Original Character, Amelia Monroe, who will probably be in future stories, helps to tie things together, so tell me what you think! As far as Brotherhood goes, this would probably fit in with episode twenty-ish. Furthermore, the cast may seem a bit, well, stupid, but this is an Adventure Comedy, after all. Without further ado, Part One: The Quest Begins!

* * *

><p>~1~<p>

The Beginning of the Beginning of the Beginning of Part One!

Edward was sitting in his hospital bed after yet another bad experience with Scar, and, of course, poor Winry had to build his arm from scratch, again.

"Edward! Why the hell do you keep breaking your arm? I slaved over this for days! And this is how you repay me?" Winry yelled. She would have hit Edward with her wrench at least a dozen times by now if she wasn't using it to fix his arm. In spite of this, the both of them knew that Edward would get his beatings, in dear time.

"Sorry! Sorry, Fine! I'm a horrible person!" Edward bellowed, his lips dripping with sarcasm. "You do realize that I'm not enjoying this either, you crazy gear-head!" Edward continued to yell.

"You're lost without me, alchemy freak!" Winry argued. The two of them fought like night and day, but their friendship was strong.

"Can't you guys get along?" Alphonse said, looking as annoyed as a suit of armor could. The two quarreling teens were about to burst out at Al, but, luckily for him, Col. Roy Mustang walked into the room.

"Fullmetal! A mission has come up, and your assistance is requested, so I've come to the hospital to give it to you, because that makes sense! As soon as your arm is fixed, report to the Command Center" The Colonel said with his usual smirk. Before Ed could get a word in, the Colonel and his Lieutenant had already left.

Once Winry had finished the repairs on Edward's arm, the trio headed down to the command center.

"Ah, Fullmetal, it's about time" Roy commented.

"Well, what do you expect? I just got out of the hospital, you jerk!" Ed bellowed.

"Well, here is your latest assignment, that is, if you can reach the file.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T EVEN REACH A FILE OUT OF THE HANDS OF SOME DEMENTED COLONEL JERK WITH A SEEMINGLY ARROGANT PERSONALITY BUT WHO ISN'T ACTUALLY THAT ARROGANT AND IS A COLONEL BUT ISN'T EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO BE MY DAD UNLESS HE HAD ME WHEN HE WAS LIKE THIRTEEN WHICH WOULD BE VERY UNLIKELY UNLESS IT WAS THE LIEUTENANT SINCE HE'S BEEN IN LOVE WITH HER FOR AS LONG AS HE CAN REMEMBER?"

The room went silent for a while.

"Um, alright then, Fullmetal…There is an alchemist in the west who requested a meeting with you. She said to bring friends, quote 'the more, the merrier', though I may warn you, she's a strange one" Mustang continued, puzzled by the girl's request.

"Who is she? And why does she want to see me?" Edward asked.

"Well, her name is Amelia Monroe, the Temporal Alchemist. She has been doing research on the possibility on the existence of other dimensions, similar to ours. Though her research is, well, bizarre, she has actually gotten some shocking results." Roy mused, smirking at Edward.

"Whoa whoa whoa, so you're saying that she has made contact with another dimension?" Winry replied with a very shocked expression.

"Not one, but seven! She uses complicated arrays almost like a communication system, and changes the circle depending on what she wants to send, and where. It's pretty fascinating, actually. Not to mention, she's only eighteen" Roy continued.

"Well, let's not waste any time, Al! See you later, Colonel!" Edward yelled, dragging Al and Winry behind him.

By the time they had gotten to their hotel, a certain pair of illegal aliens was in the window, waiting patiently for the alchemist and his entourage to return.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ed asked Ling Yao and Lan Fan.

"We just wanted to drop by, not to mention, the Colonel asked us to go with you to see this Temporal Alchemist kid, as thanks for the Maria Ross incident" Ling said as he was abruptly shushed by Lan Fan..

"Wait, what about Ross? Isn't she dead?" Alphonse peeped.

"Uh, never mind that for now, um, let's go!" Ling said, obviously trying to hide the fact that he was keeping an arsenal of secrets.

* * *

><p>~Okay, for now, I'm skipping the train ride to Amelia's Chateau, but I might add it later. So check back to part one to see if there are any changes!<p>

Oh, and ABout my other story, Harry Potter and the Failed Transmutation, don't fret, I'm still doing it, it's just taking longer. The next chapter should be posted soon! :)


	2. Amelia

LAN FAN might be occ, but what can ya do?

~2~

Amelia

Three days later, the five arrived at the large chateau of the brilliant alchemist; they hurriedly walked up to the door, knocking twice.

"Maybe she's not home?" Winry asked, seeming to be disappointed. A few moments later, a loud crash is heard from the other side of the door.

"Ah! Um, coming!" A girl from the other side of the door yelled, her voice muffled. After standing at the front door for another five minutes, the strange blonde finally opened the door. "Ah! Sorry about the wait, my house is kinda full of crap at the moment, so it's hard to weave through. Please, come in! And I see you brought friends!" The girl piped.

As the six walked into the estate, the girl handed out fresh cups of tea, but it looked more like coffee (and it probably was). She had blonde hair, though it looked strikingly similar to Ed's. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of cerulean, similar to the ocean itself, but the left seemed to be a bit off. She was dressed in a yellow and black shirt, and black cargo pants.

"So, you must be Edward! Hi! I'm Amelia! Sorry if I'm a bit hyper, but I love it when people come to visit!" Amelia bellowed from her wellspring of seemingly endless energy.

"Uh, that's all right. So, you had something you wanted to tell us?" Edward replied, slightly creped out.

"Oh, yeah! After the murder of my good friend, Brigadier General Maes Hughes, I did some snooping at Central command, and discovered your situation. You know those things that have been chasing you?" Amelia began.

"You mean homunculi? But how do you know about-" Alphonse was cut short by the ecstatic blonde.

"Yup! You see, I discovered that they are trying to –AH, AH, ACHOO!" Amelia sneezed, one of her eyes falling on the floor.

"Ah! Your eye!" Ed and Al yelled.

"OH MY GOD! HER EYE!" Ling added.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Winry bellowed.

"IS SHE BLEEDING?" Lan Fan yelled

The room was filled with panic as Amelia tried to calm everyone down, but her attempts were futile.

"HEY!" Amelia screamed, causing everyone else to freeze. "One of my eyes is prosthetic! I just forgot to put my patch on today!" Amelia yelled as the panicked crowd began to calm down.

"So, this is normal?" Winry meekly asked, still in shock.

"Yes! When I forget to put my patch on, it falls out when I sneeze! And, even worse, it causes such a dramatic over-reaction from everyone else!" Amelia continued to yell, for once seeming to be the only sane person in the room.

"Oh!" Everyone else in the room said as Amelia picked up her eye and put her patch on.

"As I was saying, these creatures are plotting to tear this country apart! But all hope isn't lost, my friends! I have discovered something extraordinary about them!" Amelia continued, still excited.

"Really?" Lan Fan piped.

"Yup! They, wait for it, have a weakness!" The blond yelled.

"WHAT?" Al cried.

"But they're immortal!" Edward added, also shocked.

"Well, it's a very strange weakness, but it exists!" Amelia continued.

The group sat in silence for a moment or two before Winry spoke.

"Well?" Winry asked.

"Well what?" Amelia asked, a bit dense at times like these.

"WHAT IS THEIR WEAKNESS?" The five yelled, a bit annoyed.

"Oh YEAH! Okay, get this! There are these strange artifacts with special properties that I have discovered in the other realms that I've communicated with. They're called Soul Talismans, or Seals, for short. Basically, every time a being without its own soul is created, an adjacent Seal is formed in another world. If you guys were to travel to these worlds and collect the Seals, then you would be able to destroy every last homunculus! And the world is saved! HO HO HO!" Amelia concluded, looking at the shocked expressions of the teens.

"Earth to Edward! Did you catch all that?" Amelia said, waving her hand in front of the other alchemist's seemingly unconscious gaze.

"Uh, yeah. So what you're saying is that you could send us to these worlds to find these Soul Talisman things, and then destroy the homunculi?" Edward said, still trying to grasp what the patched girl had said.

"That's the idea! So, you guys should get going, I'll give you more details later! Here's a communicator, some snacks, some manga, and OFF YOU GO!" Amelia bellowed, activation a massive transmutation circle.

"What the hell?" the teens cried as the transmutation began.

"Ahh! What's going on?" Winry yelled in panic.

"You're being transported to another world, duh!

"But why so sudden?" Al cried.

"GOOD LUCK MY FRIENDS!" Amelia cried, and they were gone.

And so, the journey begins

Next Time is Part Two: The Job of a High School Host! Ed and the gang wind up at Ouran Academy and have a run in with honor student Haruhi Fujioka and the Host Club! Who has the seal? Will they be followed by the homunculi? And which members of the gang will be forced to join the Host Club? Rate and Review!

~OhHolyCow!


End file.
